


Reminders

by Sorrowchan



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrowchan/pseuds/Sorrowchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days he thought he was useless, that he was a let down to everyone, and those were usually the times she found a way to remind him that wasn't true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminders

The blank white lines on the paper seemed to be mocking him at this point. Look at you, wasting all of your time staring at a page you know you’re not going to even make a mark on like an idiot (and of course even if you could, whatever you came up with would be awful). Perseverance would be the best way to look at it, maybe one could even say he was stubborn, but as far as he was concerned this was just him putting on a show in an attempt to make himself feel like he was at all productive. It wasn’t even working, either. So why was he spending what little energy he had on this?

He closed the little notebook and tossed it in the direction of his desk, sighing when it fell short and hit the floor. Wasn't that just great. 

There wasn’t much he could be bothered to do but this stupid book was just important enough that he didn’t want to leave it sitting on the floor, so he dragged himself out of bed and put it properly on the surface it had missed. 

...Christ, now that he was standing there he realized that his desk had become an absolute mess. Papers and documents, some actually kind of important, were strewn around in no discernable order with pens and pencils mixed in. When the hell had he let it get this bad? Joy would be pissed if he lost some of these. This was the last thing he wanted to deal with at that moment, but he didn’t need another thing to feel guilty about and at the very least he didn’t want to disappoint her further. Besides, it couldn’t take that long, he assured himself.

Pushing his reluctance aside he moved the wooden chair out of it’s position and sat down, grabbing the first few papers. 

Sheesh, some of these were weeks old, and the ones sitting over here were...blank. To think he used to keep this desk immaculate. One by one he sorted out the pieces of the mess, shoving some things into drawers and placing others in neat piles (those being the files he, unfortunately, still had to work on). Some of them he genuinely didn’t remember ever bringing into his room or setting down, but he didn’t care enough to figure out how they got there and just sorted them with everything else.

The mess gradually went from a disaster to mild disorder, and it was after a while that he found something different: an envelope, smaller than his hand, with an elegantly written _Mishka_ on the back. He had to stare at it for a moment before remembering what it was. Joy had given it to him on Valentine’s Day along with her gift after assuring him that it was alright that he hadn’t known to get her anything. He still felt bad about that, even if it really hadn’t been his fault. 

It’d been too long for him to remember what was written on the letter and out of curiosity he withdrew the light pink paper and read it again.

_Dearest Mishka,_

_I love you with all of my heart, and I always will. You may not be able to see it now but you are the most sweet, thoughtful, and caring man I’ve ever met. You deserve the entire world and so much more, but until I can give that to you know that you have all of my love and you are always welcome to come to me for anything. I can’t wait to spend many more happy years with you._

_Love, Sasha ___

__Crying? Who was crying? Certainly not him._ _

__He wiped his not-wet eyes with his sleeve and read over the letter three more times before finally putting it back in it’s envelop and sticking in his notebook for safe keeping._ _

__Sorrow decided then that after he finished up there he would go to see Joy._ _

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon names for Joy and Sorrow are Alexandra and Mikhail, so they call each other Sasha and Misha (sometimes Mishka)


End file.
